


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #43 : « Abstinent »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [43]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Legends Never Die, dark themes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Une jeune épouse se trouvait dans une bien triste situation...
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #43 : « Abstinent »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Married to the Work](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/573535) by Darth Videtur & DarthRuinous. 



> Date de première publication : 08 avril 2018
> 
> Pour situer rapidement le contexte, disons que j'ai ma propre série de headcanons pour continuer l'histoire interrompue de la fic « Married to the Work » co-écrite par Darth Videtur et Darth Ruinous ;)

Son époux les avait forcés tous deux à un régime abstinent. Elle n'osait pas s'en plaindre : Palpatine n'abordait pas le sujet, ni pour s'en expliquer, ni pour s'en excuser. Même dans le mariage, il ne se départissait pas de sa nature très secrète.

Le Sénateur avait honoré leur nuit de noces, le soir de leur mariage sur Naboo, mais depuis leur retour sur Coruscant, il ne partageait même plus son lit. Certainement vexé et distant à cause du caractère arrangé de leur union – arrangé et forcé par des parties extérieures.

Néanmoins, la jeune mariée ne pouvait s'empêcher de vivre ce rejet personnellement. Et cela faisait mal. Psychologiquement lourd, douloureux, bien plus qu'un besoin physiologique non comblé.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas – et qu'elle n'apprendrait probablement jamais –, c'était que l'abstinence de Palpatine n'était pas seulement liée à ce contexte, mais aussi – et surtout – à son passé trouble et à un penchant naturel à une absence d'attirance.

**Author's Note:**

> Plagueis, tu m'as abîmé mon Sidious à tout jamais T_T


End file.
